1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus and a system for peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of PCI cards can be provided in a computer system to improve functions of the computer system. A mounting apparatus to conveniently secure the PCI cards in the computer system is required, therefore there is room for improvement in the art.